


悠长假期

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 接复联四，温馨日常向。（扭转结局必须的。）





	悠长假期

1  
  
史蒂夫从噩梦中惊醒。他猛地坐起来，毯子从胸口落到腰际。清晨昏暗的光线从拉着窗帘的巨大窗口透进来，史蒂夫坐在柔软的床中，平复着呼吸。  
  
钟表发出轻微的“嘀嗒”声，早上七点钟。  
  
他努力接受着意识的回流，等到他清楚地认识到自己身在何处时，他第一反应就是看向身边。  
  
没有人，只有残存褶皱的枕头、床单和毯子。  
  
“巴基！”史蒂夫大声喊。  
  
卧室之外响起轻轻的脚步声，慢慢地，脚步越来越近。一小片阴影落在门口。  
  
史蒂夫悄悄长出一口气，他扬起嘴角：“早上好，巴基。”  
  
巴基靠在门框上，把吐司片全部塞进嘴里，拍掉手上的面包渣：“你像个粘人的小动物。”他朝史蒂夫走过去。  
  
“谁让我第一眼就看到你了……”史蒂夫看着巴基渐渐走近，他扬起脸，闭上眼睛。  
  
剧烈的阳光和拉动窗帘的声音一起出现，史蒂夫的手臂立刻挡住面庞。他一点一点地放下手臂，感到热烈的阳光在他的脸上舞蹈。他费力地适应这光线，盯着立在窗边的始作俑者：“我以为你要走过来亲我。”委屈得像个没买到棒棒糖的孩子。  
  
巴基笑着摇头：“不，你还没刷牙。”他一边说，一边从床头柜上找到一个发圈把头发扎了起来。  
  
“我之前可不是这么对你的，”史蒂夫猛然拽过他的白色背心，“五年，我都没嫌弃你。”  
  
巴基重心不稳地倒过去，手臂撑在床上。  
  
他们面对面，呼吸打在对方脸上。  
  
巴基凝视着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛：“严格来说，只是几秒。”   
  
“对我来说可不是，实实在在的五年，漫长的五年，”史蒂夫揪着巴基的衣领，“而你还不肯给我一个吻。”  
  
巴基单手撑着身体，另一只手穿过史蒂夫的头发，蹭过额头，摸到薄薄一层汗。  
  
“你梦见了什么？”  
  
“你想知道？吻我我就告诉你。”  
  
巴基笑容加深，史蒂夫静静等着他的下一步动作。他没有想到巴基突然发力，扫开了他的手臂，退到了几步之外。巴基低头看看衣服，抚摸胸前的褶皱，然后才抬起头，看着对面脸色阴沉的史蒂夫。他笑起来，笑得舒心开怀：“等你刷完牙，至少五分钟，我保证。”  
  
史蒂夫把一个枕头砸向巴基的笑脸：“我会计时的！”  
  
  
  
那个吻充满了黄油的甜味。史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇。  
  
“现在可以讲讲你的噩梦了吗，接吻狂先生？”  
  
“好吧……”笑意从史蒂夫眼里褪去，他的面容变得严肃，“我感觉那仿佛是某种预示。”  
  
“什么预示？”  
  
史蒂夫的手搭在巴基的手臂上：“我梦见我老了，而山姆——他可能也不年轻了，但他带着面具，我不清楚——他拿着盾牌。”他握住他的手臂。  
  
巴基听着，慢慢皱起眉头，他牵过他的手：“你觉得这意味着什么？”  
  
“血清失效，或者我真的老了。”  
  
“前者没有后者听上去理想……”巴基说，“那我呢？”  
  
史蒂夫的神情都映在巴基的眼睛里，巴基清清楚楚地看到那双蓝眼睛里的焦虑与担忧，如同在清澈的湖水中般无所遁形。  
  
巴基的手不由收紧：“怎么了？”  
  
“……我没有看到你。”  
  
巴基没有说话。他有一种说不出来的感觉，一边是“看，我又被命运砸中了”，一边是“终于来了”。  
  
史蒂夫也没有说话，只是握着他的手。  
  
最终，巴基沉思着，笑了，轻轻摇头，又点点头。“很可能那只是个梦而已。”  
  
“希望如此。”史蒂夫说。  
  
  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫走近。他张开双臂。  
  
“我回来之前别干任何傻事。”史蒂夫紧紧拥抱他。  
  
“怎么会呢，”巴基拍拍他，“你把所有傻气都带走了。”  
  
“别太想我。”史蒂夫笑着说。他走向传送位。  
  
“是啊，我根本扛不住这几秒的思念。”  
  
班纳在一旁，最后查看箱子里的六颗宝石。  
  
“送宝石，然后就回来，知道了吗？”巴基说。  
  
史蒂夫为难地看着他，最后他深吸一口气：“其实我还想去做些事。”  
  
巴基的表情瞬间极为严肃：“不行。”  
  
“听我说，巴基，我只是去换个债，然后再去见娜塔莎一面，我不会做任何影响时间线的事。”  
  
巴基神色复杂地盯着他：“我有点后悔没有坚持和你一起去了，你这个永远有小动作的混球。什么叫去换个债？”  
  
“我欠佩姬一支舞，你知道的。”  
  
巴基深吸一口气：“我先声明，我并非出于嫉妒或什么，我只是想说，那很危险。”  
  
“不会的，就是支舞。”  
  
“而你非还不可？”  
  
“那是我目前唯一可以消除的遗憾。”  
  
巴基摇头：“我知道我无法拦住你了……只是，你要回来。”  
  
史蒂夫的眼睛弯起来：“当然，你还在这。”  
  
巴基半嘲讽半调侃地弯下嘴角：“以防万一，再确认一下，你没有别的事要做了，对吧？”  
  
一个模糊的念头在史蒂夫心里闪过，他没抓住。史蒂夫摇头：“没了。”  
  
“那好，我会在这里等你，原地不动地等——”  
  
“奇怪！”班纳的声音打断了巴基。他和史蒂夫都看过去，看到班纳面色困惑地看着宝石。  
  
“发生什么了？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“刚刚无限宝石闪了一下，我不知道是因为什么。”  
  
史蒂夫和巴基对视一眼。  
  
“那还是让我们尽快把宝石送回去吧。”史蒂夫说。  
  
  
  
“你会成为美国队长的，山姆，”白发苍苍的史蒂夫说，他想了想，又把盾牌递过去，“试试吗，伙计？”  
  
“哇哦。”山姆不无自豪地接过盾牌，在手臂上试着。  
  
巴基在一旁默默看着。  
  
班纳冲过来，他手臂乱挥：“一定是哪里搞错了！”  
  
“等等，博士，”巴基叫住他，“史蒂夫昨晚做了一个梦。”  
  
班纳停下脚步，看着巴基：“那重要吗？”  
  
“在梦里，他变老了，而山姆拿着盾牌。”巴基言简意赅。  
  
“这……你觉得，是……”  
  
“我不知道，博士。”巴基坦诚地说。  
  
“我知道。”是史蒂夫。巴基恍惚了一下才反应过来这个陌生、苍老的声音属于史蒂夫。  
  
他慢慢走过来，山姆跟在他身侧。  
  
“所以发生了什么？”巴基眼神逼仄。  
  
“在未来，九年后，”史蒂夫声音黯哑，“我的血清失效了，山姆接任成为了美国队长。”  
  
“失效？！这……等等！你怎么会去未来？”班纳博士问出了所有人的疑问。  
  
“是宝石……在我穿梭的过程中，我好像听到了宝石的声音，它们询问我的愿望，我以为我没有愿望，但内心深处是有的。”  
  
“是什么？”山姆问。  
  
“你想看到你梦境中的那一幕，那时我在哪里。”巴基疲惫地说。  
  
史蒂夫点点头：“连我自己都没有察觉。”  
  
山姆眨眨眼：“什么梦境？方便透露吗？呃，我是说，如果是那种很私密的梦，就不必说了，你懂的，老兄。”  
  
班纳博士推推眼镜：“我一会儿和你解释。”  
  
巴基点点头，看上去有几分无措：“所以，血清失效，糟糕的情况，哈？”  
  
“是啊……”史蒂夫抓抓头发，他抬手间，有光芒在手指上闪烁。  
  
巴基眯起眼，看清了那是什么。该死的，他想。  
  
“那宝石现在在哪里？”班纳博士的目光搜寻着史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫掀开夹克，一个小小的盒子露出来：“我还掉了三个，还有三个要还时，它们和我说话了，然后意外发生了……”他打开盒子，三颗宝石分别闪着黄色、蓝色和绿色的光。  
  
“似乎它们也在害怕命运。”巴基说。  
  
班纳博士摘掉眼镜，揉揉脸：“好吧，那让我们把这三颗送回去，然后把一个正确的史蒂夫带回来。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，他再次走向传送台。  
  
巴基注视着他的身影，开口：“后来你见到我了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫眨下眼，笑了，脸上堆满了皱纹：“等我回来，我就告诉你。”  
  
“连同其他的一切，一起告诉我。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“祝你好运，老兄。”山姆说。  
  
“哦，对！”史蒂夫朝山姆伸手，“把盾牌给我，这个也要还回去。”  
  
  
  
史蒂夫气喘吁吁地走下传送台，他踉跄一步，巴基立刻上前扶住他。史蒂夫顺势拥抱巴基。  
  
“我再也不想多来一次了。”他在巴基的耳边说。  
  
“相信我，我比你还不想。”  
  
博士和山姆对视一眼，离开了这里。  
  
史蒂夫和巴基对着他们的背影，露出无奈又感激的笑。他们走到湖边的长椅上，一起坐下来。  
  
映着蓝天的水面被微风吹皱，一湖的波光流动闪耀。经历了无数混战之后，久违的平静像是一场虚无。  
  
在长久的生离、死别、战斗中，史蒂夫也曾迷茫过，安稳与和平，究竟是不是虚无缥缈的东西。现在他和巴基坐在这里，他却依然没什么真实感。  
  
“有时候我会想，这是不是真的，”史蒂夫垂着眼，虚看着水面，“好像做梦一样，会不会一睁眼，你又不知道去了哪个角落，而世界又不知道被谁攻击，我也不知道又会牺牲谁，而我束手无策。”  
  
“你知道吗，有时候我会和你有一样的想法，毕竟我们，”巴基苦笑，“我们的生命似乎从1943年开始，就没有遇上过什么好事。”  
  
“是啊，绝大部分都不是什么好事，生活好像成了责任。”  
  
“是啊……过去的朋友，家人，就过去而言，我们几乎失去了所有人，而新的，这个团队，这个小家庭，我们也无法保证每个人都活下来。”  
  
水光晃来晃去，晃得史蒂夫眼里也有了水光。“我不会忘了他们的。”他说。  
  
“我也是。”巴基捏捏他的手，看着水岸的树木，绿意葱茏，他突然想起小时候，那些在野外疯狂奔跑的日子。他微笑：“我很感激你在这里，史蒂夫。也许比起战争来，宁静的生活已经更让人难以适应，但我们可以努力试着去适应。”  
  
“是啊，是的。”  
  
“会变好的。”巴基说。他的前半生以1943年为节点，前面快乐无忧，后面满目疮痍，但在经历了荒唐又悲壮的许多事后，他渴望的平静依然来临了。尽管这平静的代价很大。  
  
“嗯，我相信。”  
  
“记住他们，然后向前走。”  
  
史蒂夫微微侧过头，看着巴基，他没有立刻接话。巴基被他看得不明所以，他摸摸自己的脸：“怎么了？我脸上有什么吗？”  
  
史蒂夫凝视巴基，他有种说不出来的感觉，既幸福，又酸楚。他感到有泪水在眼底积聚，他不想让眼泪掉出来，又觉得在巴基面前他是可以痛哭一场的。  
  
史蒂夫微笑，声音发哑：“巴基，你一定不知道这一刻我有多爱你，你真的，是个奇迹。好多人和我说要好好生活，可是我都不想听，只有你，让我觉得，上帝啊，这个人都经历了些什么啊，怎么还会有这么多的勇气呢？”  
  
巴基擦掉他的眼泪，和他额头抵着额头：“别哭了，小怪胎……”  
  
史蒂夫用力摇头，他把脸埋进巴基的肩窝，艰难又发泄般地开口：“他们回不来了……”继而眼泪决堤，巴基的肩上很快湿了一片。  
  
巴基闭上眼睛，泪水从眼角流出。  
  
“永志不忘。”他说。  
  
他们像所有遭遇不幸的普通人一样，在最紧急的状况过去后，才有时间查看伤口，然后默默地舔舐伤口。  
  
许久之后，巴基推推史蒂夫，故意笑着问：“嘿，你还掉那个舞了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫揉揉脸，良久才回应：“我不知道，巴基，我分不清是梦镜还是现实，我感觉我还掉了，但是有个吻，不可能有个吻的。”  
  
“你的意思是，宝石？”  
  
“嗯，”史蒂夫点头，“我回忆那个场景，就仿佛梦境一般。”  
  
“这太复杂了，宝石，时间，现实，幻境，”巴基皱着脸，“我怀念那些朝穿着德国军服的人开枪的简单日子。”  
  
史蒂夫也露出一种回忆往事的微笑：“我怀念一切有你的日子。”  
  
“哈……那未来是有我的日子吗？”巴基看向史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫也看向他，他的视线在巴基面庞上流连，像是不舍，又像是欣慰。巴基不敢猜测，他在忐忑中等待。终于，史蒂夫开口：“是的，你在，你很好，年轻，健康，俊美。”  
  
巴基长长叹气：“我不这样认为……我希望我们那时不是坐以待毙。”  
  
“不会的。”史蒂夫语气笃定，说完，他伸展手臂，搭在巴基的肩膀上。然后整个人都松弛下来，他太累了。  
  
受他影响，巴基僵直的身体也放松下来，他松开紧绷的神经，暂时不去想九年后的事情。  
  
水岸有鸟叫声传来。风轻轻吹过，带着花草的清香和水面湿漉漉的味道。  
  
他问史蒂夫：“那现在呢？接下来我们做些什么？”   
  
史蒂夫看着一只飞鸟拍动翅膀飞向远方，他淡淡地说：“我觉得我们可以结个婚，然后去度蜜月。”  
  
巴基被惊得咳嗽：“咳咳，等等，什么？”  
  
“结婚，度蜜月。”  
  
“等等等等，史蒂夫，你知道我们跳过了许多环节吧？比如确立恋爱关系，求婚，订婚，然后才是结婚，懂吗？”  
  
史蒂夫皱眉：“你这是什么意思？我们还没有确立恋爱关系吗？哦，真好，我们同居了，睡在一张床上，润滑油都用了半瓶了你告诉我我们还没有确立恋爱关系？”  
  
走向长椅的山姆顿住了脚步。他立刻原地转身，朝木屋走去。  
  
他自言自语：“该死，我怎么就是不会挑时间呢！”  
  
巴基还在继续争辩：“我只是觉得我们可以补齐一切流程，从约会开始，明确恋爱关系，感情升温，求婚，订婚，结婚，蜜月旅行。”  
  
“不，那太慢了，直接结婚吧。”  
  
“什么？不！这太仓促了！”  
  
“好吧，那就从求婚开始。”  
  
巴基眼神躲闪：“不……”  
  
“来吧，巴基，向我求婚……”史蒂夫笑得调皮，他不错眼珠地盯着巴基，轻轻地、温柔地说，“我知道你买好了求婚戒指。”  
  
巴基猛地看向他，绿眼睛里满是惊讶：“你、你……”  
  
“是的，我知道了。”  
  
巴基懊恼地垂下头：“噢，真是见鬼了，该死的！见到你戴着那个戒指时我就觉得——等等，如果你只是意外到了那个时间点而没有经历中间的话，你怎么会知道我现在已经买好了戒指？”  
  
“不，并不是在于未来，巴基……”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“你忘了你的顾问是谁了吗？”  
  
巴基脸上的疑惑渐渐被一种柔和的神色替代：“娜塔莎……”  
  
“是的，”史蒂夫的目光凝聚在远处的某一点上，“当我去见她时，正好是她帮你选购戒指时……”  
  
风吹动树叶，一阵轻响。  
  
巴基笑一下：“她是个好姑娘，我是说，很好的那种。”  
  
“也是个很好的朋友。”  
  
“是啊……”  
  
这一刻的沉默很快就被史蒂夫打破了。  
  
他的手指卷着巴基的头发：“所以你打算什么时候向我求婚？”  
  
巴基皱眉：“我说了，我们得从约会开始。”  
  
“好吧，什么时候开始？是不是不满三次约会我们不可以接吻，不满五次约会不可以做爱？”  
  
巴基故装严肃地沉思片刻：“经过我的慎重考虑，我认为这些没有必要。”  
  
“真好，我也是这么想的，”史蒂夫揶揄地说，“我想我们一会儿就可以开始约会。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“或者我们可以放个假，”史蒂夫的声音从玩笑变成了认真，“我是说，很长的那种，我们去旅行。我想像索尔一样给家里的人寄世界各地的明信片。”  
  
巴基也很认真地听着，他点头：“没问题。”  
  
“如果世界有危险我们再出现。”  
  
“我希望它永远不要有危险。”  
  
“我们可以偷偷走，留一封信就好。”  
  
“那听上去可真坏，我喜欢。”  
  
史蒂夫盯着他，想，怎么这个人，他怎样都看不够呢。“我真的好爱你。”他说。  
  
巴基眼角的皱纹随着笑容一起出现：“我也是，我也很爱你。”他又说：“我有一个不错的想法，我们可以从胜利日开始，弥补从前的岁月……”  
  
史蒂夫的眼前仿佛已经出现了胜利日的情境，他和巴基穿着军装，胸前挂着军功章，在纽约人潮涌动的街头欢呼游行。“哇哦……”他真诚地赞叹，“我只能说我迫不及待，巴基。”  
  
  
  
TBC


End file.
